Negans new toy
by Queenofhearts2106
Summary: The air changed since the walkers came around life changed walking down a highway over grown grass and towering trees the smell of rotten corpses I missed the smell of a fresh cut rose not trying to survive but just live I could hear the walkers growling in the distance around a car I set down my backpack and crouched down pulled out an arrow and aimed my bow taking them out one at
1. Chapter 1

The air changed since the walkers came around life changed walking down a highway over grown grass and towering trees the smell of rotten corpses I missed the smell of a fresh cut rose not trying to survive but just live I could hear the walkers growling in the distance around a car I set down my backpack and crouched down pulled out an arrow and aimed my bow taking them out one at a time then I ran over there to check things out the radio was playing nothing else in there might have distracted them from something I looked around sighing what the hell I wasn't far off from Alexandria maybe I could pop in and see how my cousin was doing I hadn't seen Daryl in a long time I slung my bag over my back and headed off when I finally able to bang on the main gate Rick answered his faced showed fear like I have never seen

"Kara? What are you doing here?" Rick asked in a hurry I knew I looked puzzled.

"I wanted to see everyone where's Daryl I found something for him." We had always been close after dad died and mom was working all the time Daryl looked after be like the brother I never had. I smiled up at him but he kept frowning he pulled me to the side and told me everything Abraham and Glenn dying Maggie leaving them taking Daryl I broke down crying in front of Rick he held me and said Negan was due back anytime rage filled me I shoved him back.

"Ill be here when he does." I glared at the gate Rick put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid Daryl would want you safe." I wiped around.

"I wouldn't dare strike first if I learned anything as an only girl you watch your prey find its weak points then hit with all you got. He messed with the wrong family." It was a few days when he finally showed up he was whistling some kind of tune Rick opened the gate there he was standing with a big shit eat smirk he wore his dark hair slicked back a salt and pepper beard his leather jacket over a what I think used to be white shirt he looked like a greaser he pulled it off I'd give him that I noticed Daryl standing behind him we made eye contact it hurt I wanted to help.

"Well, well Rick I'm here for my shit now where do we began?" He asked looking around he eyes me noticing the way I looked at Daryl he looked back between us.

"Daryl is this your little lady?" Negan smirk and walked over to me and got in my face I couldn't hold back the anger on my face he held the last bit of my family. "Well are you?" I smiled at him my knuckles white from me clenching them. "Look your new so you get one pass I'm a nice guy like that but I'm not a patience one so I'll ask one more time. Are you his girl?" He put his bat in my face the minutes felt so long.

"His my cousin." I spat out the words never looking at the bar only in his eyes. He let the bat fall out of my face.

"Daryl let me say this you have a tight little cousin here." His face still bent down to me Rick and everyone watching Daryl wanted to move to protect her but he knew that would endanger her. "This could be fun." I couldn't help it and I snapped I punched him square in the jaw he staggered back and his men moved forward gun aimed and ready two had already grabbed me and punched me in the face so hard I spit a small pile of blood onto the ground they pushed Daryl back I was trying to check my breath. "This family grows feisty red neck shits." He waved off his men and they shoved me hard to, the ground. Negan grabbed my hair and made me look at me I felt the blood in my mouth running down my jaw. "You really don't understand the way this works. Let me explain it slow I own everything you this place your little animal of a cousin this people all mine and when my stuff doesn't work right I fix it." He put the barbed wire against my check and slide it down I knew he was going to kill me but he dropped my hair laughing. I sat up on my knees watching him flipping my hair outta my face. When he quickly turned around and swung the bat in my face I didn't even flinch I stared at him. "Throw her in the truck this breed is tough. I can find use from this little cluster fuck." They yanked me up and shoved me towards the van while everyone watched.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Negan please don't take her." Rick yelled I looked back and saw Negan hit a walker with the bat. Then turn to Rick and start talking. The van doors shut into darkness I curled up into the corner he didn't think to search me I still had my throwing knives around my thigh. There was a cage dividing the front from the back but no screws I looked around me trying to figure out some kind of a plan but nothing came to me I punched the floor frustrated after a couple of hours two men got into the van laughing and talking shit. The one sitting the the passenger seat hit the cage hard. "Don't get any ideas Negan is law better learn that now." They laughed and went back to their conversation. I listened for any clues to what was going on but they were useless. By the time we reached the Sanctuary I was to the point I would rather be hit then listen to those to anymore. Two new guys pulled me out of the van and to Negan feet I looked up squinting against the bright sun.

"Hey feisty, help the girl up boys I think she's weak at the knees for me." He chuckled at his own joke. They pulled me up I jerked my arms free glaring at them. "Dwight! How is it backwoods fuck can make a girl like this?" His face inches from mine I pulled back a little his smirked only grew he looked at my thigh where my knives were. "Did it accrue to any of you dumb fucks to check her for weapons or where you to far up in your own ass!" He yelled as he grabbed them from me. "Police check!" He yelled and made a gesture to turn around he patted me down in the distance I could see them moving Daryl he looked right at me stone cold. They took him into a building and I lost sight of him when I realized his hands were in my back pockets I had to remind myself not to move. He whistled that creepy tune like when he showed up at Alexandria. When he was satisfied he made me face him. "Let me break this down you work for me now everyone else doesn't exist. Daryl safety depends on you ,little fighter." I stared at him while he talked he swung the back towards me again just as my cousin taught me I didn't flinch Negan clicked his tongue then bust out in laughter. "What the hell is wrong with your family!? Get her in a cell now!" He walked off without saying a word just whistling they yanked me towards the building and striped me down naked and ripped out me hair tie causing my dark brown hair to fall down around me I hugged myself trying to remain emotionless.

"Enjoy your stay in Sanctuary." Dwight said slamming the door shut I heard someone talking to him the Hooked on a feeling started playing loudly. I sighed and looked the small space under the door it was my only source of light with no way out but the door. The song kept playing hundreds of times a knock on the door caused me to jump.

"I picked this song just for you baby." Negan's voice came from the other side of the door. I stood up and kicked the door to show my response. He laughed tapping the bat on the door. He walked away and I was left alone with nothing not even the clothes on my back sliding to the hard. The next few days went the same I would fall asleep they would feed me some bread and nasty meat. The song repeating all day and night. I was beginning crack. I glared T whoever was to come into my cell when someone through clothes in for once my eyes shifted between ratty and dwight who was smiling "boss says time to earn your keep." I quickly grabbed them and pulled on what was given to me. Dwight waited outside leaning against the wall. He tilted he his head show we were leaving. I didn't trust them with a single thing. He walked me across the yard where they had a cage full of zombies with other people in the same clothes moving them around. He pulled me into the building we finally made it to a door and no could hear someone inside.

Please review I would love to know what you think of this thank you for following my story so far I hope you enjoy it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dwight took in a deep breath I pretended not to notice he knocked on the door someone yelled come in. The room was manly with dark gray walls a black leather couch with chairs to match with a glass table in between the chair the bed was tidy you could tell he wanted for nothing. He smirked as we walked in I stood in the back as far from them as I could get. Negan was stretched out on the couch when I noticed Daryl standing corner his eyes shifted to me I made a small nod to him. "Well isn't this rude of me I have this beautiful girl and I haven't even offered a drink." Negan's voice called me to look at him he leaned forward resting his elbow on his knees he motioned for me to walk towards him but I stood still not breaking eye contact with him. Dwight pushed me I walked forward. "Now I heard you've been a good girl. Fuck girl you have some of the greenest eyes I've seen." He stood up and looked into my eyes holding my chin so I wouldn't move. I grunted in response. "Do you know english or has being alone made you lose your voice?" He squeezed my face his face grew angry when I didn't respond. "Now ill ask you this once. What's your name?" My face began to hurt. "Girl don't try me I will hack off piece of your cousin and those shits at your old camp." I could tell he meant it.

"Kara Dixon." The bluntness in my face was hard not to notice he let go of my face throwing it to one side. He laughed and sat back on the couch. "What do you need with me I'm of no value to you." He clicked his tongue.

"Now is that really for you to decide hell I might just have you chop off parts of your cousin just because I can. I'm the law." His face went serious he waved for us to leave but told me to stay and he smiled up at Daryl with an eat shit grin. "Daryl do I detected some anger? Don't worry a gentlemen never kisses and tells." Laughing at his own joke as Dwight took him out of the room leaving me standing in the middle of Negan's bedroom. "Sit." My head snapped up to Negan he wasn't playing anymore. "So you think I can't use a pretty girl like you against those sad saps? Oh we are going to have fun getting to know each other." I couldn't tell the right mindset this man was in. I knew he was dangerous but he was more.

"Why do any of this?" The question left my mouth before I could realize. He smiled and stood up grabbing that God forsaken bat and told me to follow we walked towards the main factory floor everyone we passed keeled before him the fear in their eyes was proof of all I thought. He made a grand gesture.

"This is why." He inhaled deeply and walked over to me. "I want you to meet my wives." He smiled and began to walk back towards the building. What the he'll did he mean wives? This guy knew no bounds he was also unpredictable normally Daryl or me or Rick would have been out of this by now but something about Negan wasn't the same. I looked at Lucille his grip looked lose but I knew that was to make you let your guard down. The wire was sharp I felt so sorry for those we lost that had to feel that. We reached another door and it was a room full of women. They all were doing some mundane thing they all wore a black dress and black heels all different styles. Negan made the introduction they would look up once they heard their name but just went right back to doing it after. "Sherry baby come here." Sherry walked over and glared at him. "Find Kara something nicer to wear can't have a room with an eye sore in it let her shower too." He grabbed her and kissed her. Negan grabbed my arm and pulled me away from everyone. "I'm giving you freedom don't get overly excited you're on a short leash. Girls be good while I'm gone." He left before I could say Anything.

"Ill show you to the closet and shower." She said turning to walk into another room it had so many black dresses and heels. "Go grab one that will fit." She was short I could tell she was just trying to survive just like me. I walked through looking at all the different styles. I finally picked it was short and strapless dress but it had shear that made it look long and a pair of black boots. She handed me some toiletries and sent me to the shower. I didn't take a longtime it was a small piece of heaven though. The girls asked me about my past some more interested then others.

"Well my name is Kara Evangeline Dixon. Before here I wondered trying to find supplies for my group. Before that I fought in the pits." I tried not to think to much about they asked a few questions like what it was and how I got there.

"One day our group got separated and I ended up in this compound where you fight to survive in their pits its a area they would put two people didn't matter who and you would fight to the death. I'd rather not talk about." I stood up and walked toward the window watching Negan and a few men in trucks leaving inside I knew if I was caught I would face worse then staying. I sighed missing the freedom I use to have.

. . . . Please review I would love to know what you think of this thank you for following my story so far I hope you enjoy it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **I don't own any of the characters (expect for Kara.) I hope you have been enjoying this let me know it helps good or bad thank you for reading up till this point I'm so happy. Thanks again enjoy!:)**_

It had been almost a week since we saw Negan me and the girls had become close amber talk to me about her and her old husband hooking up still I swore to never tell Negan for her. Things were going good I kept my head down sherry told me she talked to Daryl. If it wasn't for everything else this little vacation from him but fate wasn't that nice the day he finally came home he had Carl with him my eyes widened I heard a gun shot and ran towards it just in time to see two dead bodies and Dwight tackling Carl and Negan laughing like it was all some game to him Daryl was trying up zombies he stopped and was near the fences. Dwight grabbed Daryl and made him walk Negan made a perverted remark then his eyes fell on me for the first time since he left I was in the dress with my dark hair all around me. His smile grew he walked over to me his face close to mine I could smell blood on him.

"Kara look at you. You clean up real nice. Maybe I'll even ask you on a date." He brushed a hair outta my eyes I jerked away he scuffed and grabbed my chin. "Still not good with manners I figured you being around some girls would improve that but it looks like I gotta do it myself.

"Don't touch me." I glared at him with so much hate I couldn't contain it Carl was watching the whole thing confused. "You better not hurt carl."

"Or what sugar? Are you going to do something?" He leaned in so close I could feel his lips on my eyes I tried not to shiver and keep my back bone I survived the pit I could survive this man. "Cause this little show of a power trip is turning me on and unless you wanna help I suggest you remember whose in charge here." He looked at my face waiting to see what would happen next.

"The day that happens ill be a walker." I snapped and turned around to leave this wasn't the end and I knew this I looked over my shoulder to see Negan walking over to Carl a couple minutes I went back to the wives rec room amber was shaking and crying. I ran over sherry was comforting her.

"Negan is going to take the iron to him he wants us down there." Sherry looked up at me with sorrow filling her eyes she had to watch hen it was Dwight it was hard. I didn't know what to say. Things like this shouldn't be happening I missed Rick and everyone. I made my way to the factory floor I noticed Dwight putting the iron in the fire and Daryl had a mop and bucket I tried to step closer to Daryl. Inch by inch until I could grab his hand.

"Kara be careful." I smiled at him Dwight still had his back to us I squeezed his hand.

"Hey don't worry I'll be okay. If you do find away out of here run." I looked deep into his eyes to prove my point. "Don't try and get me just run find the others and come back and get me ill be the man on the inside. I love you Daryl this might be the last chance for awhile to talk to you." I gave him a sad smiled it wasn't easier he was the last bit of family left. I let go and walked towards Sherri and Amber she was crying they tied up mark to a chair just as Negan walked in I stared him down we all keeled to the ground as he spoke and what the rules do and all that. But all I heard was white noise there was a plan slowly forming in my mind what if I got closer figured out how he had so much power. He slowly made his way down the stairs fear in everyone eyes he definitely knew who to break people down. He grabbed the iron with a huge black welders gloves it was so hot it glowed red then we all watched silently as he pressed it against his skin it sizzles and popped the smell of burnt flesh filled my nose. I felt so bad for these two lovers. Amber was crying more and more when Mark finally passed out Negan pulled it away telling us that this is what has to be done. Then he left. Carl not to far be hand. I made Amber lay down and take a nap. I was cleaning up and I went into Negan's room to clean I grabbed his basket from the bathroom I straightened up cleaning as I went this was the dumbest thing I was a fighter a scavenger and here I was stuck. Cleaning and taking care of this man's wives. The door opened. Negan walked in covered in blood and cleanly shaved. I was still cleaning.

"Kara." I heard him I stepped out and looked at him he smiled and took off his jacket tossing in onto the bed. "Pour me a drink." My heart was racing. I went to his little make shift bar and started to make him one. I handed it to him and went back to what I was doing pretending he wasn't there. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed how handsome he looked sitting there lazy sipping his drink. "Don't you wanna know what happened?" He turned to me I froze.

"Please don't just tell me Carl made it there safe." My words came out shaky. He chuckled a little.

"Oh he did. But since they tried to fucking shot Me in the head I had to remind them that's a no no. " He laughed "oh and I brought you a new friend maybe help warm you up. Little ice queen over here." He stood up and walked over. "You know you look damn good dressed up for me."

"You think ill just give in because I'm scared?" I looked him in his brown eyes he smirked and leaned in putting a hand on the back of my neck I could feel his lips get closer they were soft on mine his kiss I felt more then I know I should have I began to kiss him back and press myself further against him his kissed deepened and I didn't want to stop my mind shut off and my body took over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I don't own any of the characters (expect for Kara.) I hope you have been enjoying this let me know it helps good or bad thank you for reading up till this point I'm so happy. Thanks again enjoy!:)**

I looked up at the ceiling what had I done. That thought raced through my mind. I felt more disgusting then when I spent that time in the pits Negan went to the bathroom. I got up and fixed my clothes and hair I tried to hurry this was wrong he walked back out while I was putting back on my shoes.

"Where are you going?" His voice hoarse he dropped onto the bed. Looking me up and down I couldn't speak. He smirked at me.

"I have your wives to care for." I said matter of factly I didn't want him to know of actually enjoyed myself with this monster I had a whole list of before him hell I would rather be a walker before him was I changing.

"Oh fuck them I think I found a better use for you." I held my breath I wouldn't let him touch me ever again. "You're my personal assistant I won't you to come with me I gotta keep an what's mine." I stared at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Anger wasn't far from that question he patted the bed. I glanced at Lucille over by his side of the bed.

"You've done good I'm promoting you." He placed his hands back behind his head. "You do everything I need you'll want for nothing simple as that or do you want a color chart?" He closed his eyes my breath was fast I needed to be out of here now. "Where's my thank you I just gave you the best news?" He tapped his lips. I couldn't I wouldn't he grabbed my wrist pulling me close to him. "Either that or back in time out you get two choices." I took a deep breath and kissed him. He groaned into my mouth and pulled me almost on top of him. "Don't think I didn't noticed the look in your eyes. Your cousin may become a great solider but your eyes hide you're just like me." He whispered against my lips I was nothing like this man. I stood up and put my hand over my mouth Negan chuckled.

"No." It was all I could say dryness filled my mouth. Negan sighed and rolled his eyes. "I...um...I have the go check on the wives." I stammered and ran out shutting the door I went down the stairs. I wished I could see Daryl I need him he was my last bit of safety I have left he always has my back but this was more. I sighed heavily and went to the roof floor walking up there I noticed sherry smoking a cigarette she handed the box with one sticking out and I grabbed it I hadn't had one since I couldn't remember when I coughed slightly.

"So what did you do before this shit happened." Me and sherry became closer then the other girls she had some sense to her.

"Don't laugh but I used to dance and sing at a coyote ugly bar my friend ran." I began to day dream remembering all the crazy stuff that I went through at this place. But how much I missed those days.

"That's not so bad Lilly was a prostitute." Sherry chuckled. We talked about life before for a minute until he last question threw me off. "So you fucking him now too?" I felt my eyes widen it just happened. "Amber went to say sorry to him and saw you two going at it." She blew out smoke keeping her face forward. I sighed and glared at the wall. "At least it's safe here." She pushed off the wall tossing me the pack then walked off. I heard siren start off in the distance I began to run down stairs everyone gathered Negan was yelling and screaming more angry then we've ever heard blood dripped off Lucile. When he spotted me he stormed over I began to back up.

"Where the fuck is he?!" His voice boomed in my face he grabbed the back of my hair and yanked my face closer to his. "Tell me now!" His eyes filled with rage. My face remand expressionless he threw me back to the ground my hand scraping against the ground. He sucked in a gulp of air calming down he straightened his jacket he crouched down in front of me. "He's gone and fat Joey is dead now I have been so nice to you and yours but this shit right here." He pointed the bat in the direction of the holding cells. "Is twisting up my panties pretty damn bad baby!"

"Daryl is gone?" My words came out before I knew it Negan spun around and marched back to me.

"Well look at there playing stupid." He spat out the words that caused me to snap Daryl was safer out of here he had a chance of had nothing to lose my mind clicked and I could think again. I jumped up from the ground and match his face with mine. I knew the long I kept him here the longer he wouldn't be looking for them.

"What the hell would I know about him leaving I was with you then sherry." I pulled out the pack she through me. "She dropped them I was on my way to bring them back." Shoving it at him while remaining locked in a stared down with him. "I told you already when you let me out I won't do anything stupid. Start trusting me." He began laughing in a horrible laugh the kind you knew meant evil. He grabbed my throat and yanked me inches from his face causing me to stand on my tip toes.

"Go to my room I need to have a private chat." He threw me to the ground again. This was getting old I was a fighter not fighting back was killing me but I had to be smart I watched everyone walk away after Negan left. The dress was dirty and torn I stood up wiping it off finally I ripped off the sheer that covered the short dress under. I walked towards the laundry room I was done playing his little toy. I grabbed black jeans and a black flowing tank top I slipped on the bold combat boots and pulled up my hair. It was time to face him but I wanted to be sure I could have a chance I went on a hunt to find a small enough knife I could hide it without him knowing I found a butter knife and slid it into my boot. I had nothing left maybe I could be the one to end this. I thought while walking up his stairs I paused at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **I don't own any of the characters (expect for Kara.) I hope you have been enjoying this let me know it helps good or bad thank you for reading up till this point I'm so happy. Thanks again enjoy!:)**

 **I heard him whistling in his room that made my heart rate speed every time he did that someone died. "Negan?" I knocked and slowly opened the door. He was sitting on the couch with papers and binders all over the table he was shirtless his bloody clothes laying in the floor I sighed and went over to pick them up whose blood was this what has happened since I've been gone.**

 **"They asked about you." His voice was serious not hint of the normal sarcastic cocky tone. I stared at the blood.**

 **"So you did this." I had my back to him I couldn't look at Negan I could feel his eyes.**

 **"You changed your clothes where is the dress?" Why the hell did that matter to him he killed multiple members of my group and abducted four of us now. I turned and glared at him. I need to keep him calm trust me I could make it out till they came.**

 **"Well if I'm going to be you assistant then it didn't make sense to be in a dress." I huffed out at him he jumped up grabbed Lucille and my neck and threw us into the door.**

 **"You think I'm stupid girl! You think I trust you now that your cousin randomly fucking left this ground!" He roared into my face his bare fingers dug into my neck I struggled to breath for what felt like hours. His brown eyes bored into my blue ones. He let go and I dropped to the floor. He swung the bat into a vase sitting on a table next to me the glass broke landing all around me. But I just watched him and let him throw a tantrum like a little boy who lost his toy. "Kara clean this shit up!" He yelled I didn't know what to do I had to keep him away from hilltop and Alexandria. He was mad though fat Joey wasn't much but he was in the wrong place at the right time. I slowly stood up and walked toward him.**

 **"Negan if you thought I had anything to do with it you would have killed me by now." I said bluntly to him he began laughing.**

 **"Baby don't ever think you know what I'm thinking." He turned around with his smirk on his I felt his hand grip my wrist. His mouth fell to mine with enough force my lips hurt we broke apart gasping his eye telling me exactly what was about to happen and I was okay with it. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him tightly our lips locked together in a dance. This man had a way that made me weak I still knew what I had to do but I wanted to play it out and bit helped keep him away from them. His hands traveled up my shirt feeling me he threw me on the bed and landed on top of me. The next couple of hours went by in a blur he made me forget the outside world just that moment.**

 **A couple of hours later he got up and began getting dressed. I watched him carefully this wasn't suppose to be some Stockholm syndrome thing my mind the next couple of days went on as normal he made me do odd jobs for him. Sometimes I would sneak away and smoke a cigarette on the roof top looking out trying not to think of my cousin I missed not having to walk on eggshells. Eugene showed up and I stayed by Negan quietly watching. I knew he was pushing Rick to far that he would snap soon hopefully. Then maybe I could make my escape.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't own any of the characters (expect for Kara.) I hope you have been enjoying this let me know it helps good or bad thank you for reading up till this point I'm so happy. Thanks again enjoy!:)

Things went quite Negan planning, me waiting I need a time to escape. Rick had been pushed to his limits things weren't going to keep this way long I knew them. Dwight had been acting odd I watched his movements since sherry left. She pleaded for me to try and keep him alive. She was a kind soul I couldn't say no.

"Negan I would bring in Gregory since the hilltop is in on it too he runs that shit he should be able to control his people." Simon piped up at the meeting Negan nodded in agreement. Eugene sat there trying to act confident his traitor face looked blank but behind his eyes read he was nervous. They all got up and I stayed behind with Negan. He was deep in thought my heart skipped a beat at his handsome face scrunched up thinking about killing my people my family that was the only thing keeping my feelings locked up I couldn't feel anything but hate for him maybe in another life but then he had his wife so it would never be. The thought alone actually hurt. I couldn't believe these thoughts even crossed my mind I noticed him looking at me. I didn't even realize how long I was staring at him.

"Kara go get a room ready for our guest." No emotions on his face I nodded and walked out towards the small closet rooms making up the bed and putting in some odds and ends. The door opened I half excepted Negan to walk in saying some kinda remark but Simons smile greeted me as I turned around his smile always had this hidden meaning it made me uneasy. He looked around then looked at me.

"Nice job real nice." He shut the door behind him and walked closer to me my whole body electrified and not in a good way his hand came up to my face and stroked my cheek I slapped away his hand glaring at him.

"Don't ever think about touching me." My voice coated in ice making sure he knew I wasn't playing. He grabbed my face before I could realize it. Squeezing it.

"Kara you need to chill out so serious all the time. Don't you know how to smile?" I drew up my fist ready to attack but he pushed us down I struggled against it he grabbed both my wrist into one hand slamming them onto the cement floor as he straddled me. "You know it's been a minute for me." His whispered against my ear his lips brushing my ear. All I could do was be still I knew no one could hear us.

"Simon get off me now." I said to him I locked eye with him glaring his free hand went under my shirt I didn't move I wasn't going to let him think I was weak against him suddenly his mouth was on my. This was going to happen I had no one Negan wouldn't care I'm not a wife I'm a toy someone from enemy lines. His mouth on mine felt like acid I closed my eyes praying that maybe I would even have a small chance outta this. I couldn't even breath before I knew what had happened. Dwight was standing over Simon with a glare that I never wanted pointed at me. He had managed to throw him off me my shirt pushed up I quickly righted myself and managed to half way sit up and take in what had happened.

"Negan would kill you or at least burn you for this." Dwight said with little emotion like it wouldn't bother him if it did Simon jumped up glaring at Dwight.

"Who would he believe more I wonder. Watch what you start." Simon snapped back. He gave me on more look over then left the room Dwight turned to me and stuck out his hand I took it and he pulled me up.

"Daryl would be pissed." Was all he said and left just like my cousin man of few words. He was working for them the thought popped right into my head. I walked back to the meeting room. I opened the door Negan had his back to it looking outside.

"Rooms ready." Was all I could get out without an angry outburst I burned holes into that black leather clad back he didn't know nor did he send Simon to me but I couldn't help blaming him it was all his fault. But all I wanted to do was start punching.


End file.
